


Change in Plans

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Political Animals
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Change in Plans

Title: Change in Plans    
Author: Geekgrrllurking

Disclaimer: Political Animals and its characters are the property Berlanti Productions, Lawrence Mark Productions, Warner Horizon Television and USA Network. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Political Animals

Pairing: Elaine/Susan  
Rating: PG

 

 

  
It wasn't supposed to end like this.

At first, it had been power walks and lemonade and secret meetings at the zoo. Plotting and scheming on how to take over the world, or at least, how to get that idiot wannabe out of the President's chair. Soon after that, it was back room deals, and working the room, and leaking stories to further the cause. Using one another to get what was needed. Building trust, forging a friendship, knitting together a relationship of sorts. All the time moving closer together, learning and growing from each other. Annoying and inspiring and helping each other along the way.

When the final votes were tallied, it was supposed to be over, a job well done. Victory for one and all. Susan Berg would have the story of the century, another Pulitzer Prize waiting to be claimed. Elaine Barrish would be the first female President of the United States, the most powerful woman in the world. Score one for the good guys, and time to move along to the next challenge.

"Elaine?" Susan glanced up from the plush sofa in the presidential suite, her eyes sad, haunted, terrified that this would really be it. That she would once again be banished from the kingdom.

The President-elect stood by the window, smoke swirling around her perfectly coiffed hair, a glass of white wine in her hand reflecting the moonlight. She turned her head and met Susan's gaze, locking and holding.

Susan didn't remember standing, let alone moving close to the charismatic woman whom she now called a friend. She was lost in those eyes, her gaze never breaking until she felt long fingers slide into her hair and she tasted Elaine's lips for the first time.

Time seemed to stand still, their lips tentative at first, as if testing the waters, then growing more confident, pressing together over and over again. Susan waited for the world to come to a crashing end or for her heart to beat out of her chest. Instead there was a soft whimper as they pulled apart, both women panting for breath.

"Maybe I should..." Susan blinked, and cocked her head towards the door, shocked and unsure, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I think maybe you should stay," Elaine offered a shy half-smile, her fingers tucking a stray lock behind Susan's ear. "If you like."

"I'd like that," Susan said softly, swallowing hard as she was tugged a little closer. "Madam President."

"Hmm," Elaine smiled wider, her eyes dancing with pleasure. She wondered if she would ever get used to her new title. "My acquaintances call me Elaine."

"What do your lovers call you?" Susan's voice deepened slightly with her bold comment and she tried not to think of the men who had shared Elaine's bed.

"Whatever the hell you like, my dear." Elaine murmured into the nearest ear, sucking on the tender earlobe. She enjoyed the shiver that went down Susan's spine before her lips were claimed once more.

It wasn't supposed to end like this, naked and sweaty in bed, wrapped in each others arms through out the night, but no one seemed to mind the change in plans.

  
  



End file.
